rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nevermore
Nevermore [https://twitter.com/MilesLuna24/status/375771409965805569 Miles Luna's Twitter] is a species of Grimm and the only avian species seen to date. It is first encountered by Team RWBY during the Beacon Academy Initiation test and is featured in Episode 8 although it appears that a smaller (possibly juvenille) member of the species is the 'Birdie' that Ruby Rose strikes during her descent into the forest in the episode The Emerald Forest. It is also seen briefly in the Opening, during the group shot of all species making up the Creatures of Grimm. Appearance The Nevermore is a very large avian closely resembling a condor or vulture. Like all Creatures of Grimm, it has four glowing red eyes (two on each side of its head) and a mask-like white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. The headpiece also includes a dorsal spine or fin, reminiscent of that on the heads of condors and some ancient Pterosaurs. Interestingly, the Nevermore is seen to have two clawed 'fingers' extending forwards from the outermost wing joint. This is a feature not seen in any contemporary birds on Earth. It is most closely matched by pseudo-fingers seen on the outer wing joints of ancient proto-birds like Archaeopteryx. The Nevermore is generally reminiscent of the Archaeopteryx in many ways although it is many multiples larger, even in its smallest seen form. Abilities & Powers In the clip from Episode 8, premiered at PAX 2013, the Nevermore is shown avoiding a hail of ranged fire by Team RWBY at a range of several hundred yards. This is a significant difference from the condor, which it otherwise resembles, as the condor generally has poor aerial agility. Additionally, it is shown to be highly durable as it is hit several times by shots fired by the RWBY team yet appears to be unaffected and continues flying. Even when Yang shoots three blasts into its mouth, it is only disoriented for a few seconds. This super-large Nevermore is only defeated after Ruby seemingly saws through its neck with Crescent Rose whilst dragging it up a hundred-foot cliff-face. The Nevermore is the first Creature of Grimm shown to have a ranged attack. During Players and Pieces, it is twice shown throwing wing feathers, which act like rapid-fire spears with an effective range in the hundreds of yards. The only other attack used is a battering ram-like attack, flying into parts of monuments and shattering them using its bony head-piece. Trivia * The name "Nevermore" is a reference to Edgar Allen Poe's short story, The Raven. * There have been 3 different sizes of Nevermore seen so far, a very small one which Ruby crashes into, one slightly larger than an Ursa shown in the intro and the large one which team RWBY fights. * Nevermore appears in the Opening, flying out over other creatures of the Grimm This could possibly mean that Nevermore will appear in later episodes. Image Gallery Birdie1.png|'Birdie' over the Emerald Forest; wing claws and head-piece are visible at full screen view. Birdieoverexposed2.png|Over-exposed image of 'Birdie' with head-piece and wing-claws clearly visible. Ep8 00032.png|Nevermore using its feathers to attack. Ep8 00054.png|Blake attacks the Nevermore. Ep8 00061.png|Yang attacks the Nevermore. Ep8preview1.png|Three of Team RWBY watch the Nevermore turning to attack them. Ep8preview3.png|The Nevermore avoiding attacks from Team RWBY. Ep8 00062.png|Ruby attacks the Nevermore. Ep8 00063.png|The Nevermore is decapitated. References Category:Enemies Category:Creatures of Grimm Category:Monsters